english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (660 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (568 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (483 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (468 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (464 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (456 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (432 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (416 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (396 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (395 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (386 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (356 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (339 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (334 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (317 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (295 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (290 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (282 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (271 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (266 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (266 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (252 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (248 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (248 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (240 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (231 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (228 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (219 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (210 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (205 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (205 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (199 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (197 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (196 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (196 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (192 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (191 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (190 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (186 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (186 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (179 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (174 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (170 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (164 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (157 VA titles) (American) † #Laura Bailey (156 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (155 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (152 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (150 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (148 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (148 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (148 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (146 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (143 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (141 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (140 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (140 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nicholas Guest (139 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (136 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (136 VA titles) (American) † #Travis Willingham (136 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wally Wingert (135 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (133 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (133 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (131 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (131 VA titles) (British) #Roger Craig Smith (129 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (127 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (127 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (127 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (125 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (124 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (120 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (120 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (118 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (118 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (115 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (115 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Alan Oppenheimer (113 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (113 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (113 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (112 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (112 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (112 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (111 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia